Give Me A Chance
by WalrusBlubber
Summary: As Naruto was walking home from one of his many intense training sessions, he noticed just how lonely he was. He made a prayer to Kami that night, one asking for a chance to have friends, and to not be alone anymore. When he woke up the next morning...Well, let's just say he won't be that lonely any more. EXTREME Harem, God-like Naruto. Rated M for Sexual Content, and Swearing.
1. Dramatic Changes

_**Yo everyone, what's up? **_

_**This is just going to be a mini-series while I am waiting for the poll results on my other story. It might even become a full-blown series if people love it enough.**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!**_

_**-WB**_

* * *

As a boy passed down the street on a beautiful afternoon, he saw kids with walking, hugging, or talking to their parents. He had just finished training immensely and was very fatigued. The boy sighed, _'Why do I have to hold the nine-tails?' _He thought sadly, _'Why am I so alone?'_

If you haven't guessed it by now, this boy is no other than Naruto Uzumaki. He is currently 17 years old, weighs about 112 pounds, and is about 5 and a half feet tall. He never grew out of his orange faze, and still wore his favorite color to this day. His current outfit consists of an orange jumpsuit with black lines in several places.

He sighed once more before he arrived at his apartment. He walked in and plopped down onto his bed. _'Kami... If you hear this... Give me a chance. Help me make new friends...' _He prayed, _'Help me to not be alone anymore...' _He vision then faded to the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up at the usual time the next morning, being about six in the morning, he felt... strange. First of all, he felt much stronger. He didn't know why, but he just felt like he could have an arm wrestling match with Tsunade if he wanted to. Second , the ceiling looked closer than it usually was. Third, he had no desire to eat ramen, which was usually the first thing he wanted to do in the mornings, And finally, he was disgusted by the color orange. _'Something strange is going on around here...' _Naruto thought to himself, _'It's probably nothing. I must not be hungry this morning... But I don't know why I don't want to wear my orange jumpsuit... It's very...strange.'_ Naruto thought intently.

Naruto tried to put on his regular jumpsuit, but found he couldn't fit into it. _'For fucks sake! Did this shrink?' _Naruto thought frustratedly. He went to his collection of jumpsuits, and in fact found out they were all too small for him. Naruto sighed, _'Well, now what am I going to wear? Wait... I may have something in those drawers over there...'_ He looked through his drawers for something to wear, and found a _very_ small, skin-tight, black T-shirt. He looked in a different section for a pair of pants, and could only find a pair of _extremely _tight green spandex pants, that he had received from Lee. Naruto chuckled at the memory...

_"WHY WON'T YOU WEAR THE OUTFIT? IT IS FULL OF YOUTH! YOSH!" Lee shouted_

_"Well, green isn't really my color..." Naruto replied nervously._

_"WELL, WOULD YOU WEAR HALF OF THE OUTFIT THEN?" Lee shouted, again._

_"I guess I could wear the pants..." Naruto said, wanting to get Lee off his back._

_Lee handed Naruto a pair of green spandex pants from seemingly nowhere._

_"YOSH! FOR YOU AGREEING TO WEAR THAT, I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA 500 TIMES! AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT, THEN I WILL CLIMB THE KONOHA MONUMENT WITH MY NOSE!" Lee screamed with joy._

_"Yeah well, good luck with that. I'll see you later Lee..."_

_"YOSH! GOODBYE, MY VERY HIP FRIEND!"_

This happened about 4 years ago, and it would be a miracle if they actually fit. Naruto tried them on, and to his surprise, they did. _'Well, I guess __this will work until I get to the clothes store...' _Naruto felt a strange need to tie his forehead protector around his arm. He just knew it would look badass. After he tied it on, Naruto left his apartment for the clothes store.

About ten seconds after he had left his house, he felt stares coming in his direction. He looked around, and found that almost everyone around him was staring at him. He then heard a group of girls whisper among each other. They thought they were being quiet, but Naruto heard them quite clearly, "Who's the new guy?" He heard a girl with black hair whisper. "I have no clue, but he's so hot!" Another girl whispered excitedly, who had light blue hair. "Well, I'm going to go find out..." The third girl, with had dark brown hair, said before she started walking in Naruto's direction.

Meanwhile, while Naruto was hearing all this, he was looking all around him for a 'hot' guy he hadn't seen before. He looked all over before he gave up and returned his attention to the group of girls whispering to each other, only to see that one of them was walking in his direction. Naruto watched her suspiciously, wondering if she knew where the new guy went.

She eventually got very close to Naruto, "Umm, can I help you?" Naruto asked, as his personal space was intruded by the girl, while also noticing his voice sounded very deep and exotic. "Oh, there is definitely something you can help me with." She said in a sultry tone. "And what would that be?" Naruto asked, wondering what he could help her with. She just giggled before she pointed down to his lower body, "I don't know, but I bet that could help me..." She said suggestively while blushing.

Naruto looked down to see what exactly she was pointing at. Naruto saw a very large..._ bulge_... in his pants, that was emphasized by the spandex causing his package to look _massive_. _'Oh. My. Fucking. Kami. When did that happen?' _Naruto thought before he looked up. At this exact moment, Naruto realized what she wanted with him. _'Holy Santa Claus shit.' _Naruto backed away nervously. "W-well... Yeah... Ummm, you might need to ask someone else to help you with that..."

The girl pouted playfully, "Are you saying that I'm not pretty?" She said, still maintaining the pout. The other girls arrived behind her, "I think he did! We should punish him..." Naruto tried to back up more but found his back pressed to a wall. "Now then, how about we take him home and-"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM GIRLS!" A loud and irritated voice rang out.

Naruto knew this voice. How could he not? It had been used against him so many times before. It was the angry voice or Tsunade.

The girls immediately scrambled, but not before the girl with the brown hair gave him a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you later... Big boy..." She said lustfully before she left with her friends.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Tsunade... For a second there I thought I was done for..." Naruto said thanfully.

She got directly in his face, eying him up and down, "You look very... Familiar..." She said thoughtfully.

Naruto became confused at this, "What do you mean? It's me... Naruto..." He said as if she should have known. She scoffed at this, "Naruto? Yeah right. Naruto isn't one hell of a hunk that's six foot three."

"Wait... You mean I am six foot three?" Naruto said, now _very_ confused. Tsunade's eyes widened, "You're not kidding are you... You are Naruto! You...! How did you?!... We're going to talk about this in my office... Now." The fifth hokage demanded after recovering from her shock. Naruto gulped, "Well... Can I get some clothes first? These ones are kinda... _Small_." Naruto explained, blushing while he pointed to his lower body.

Naruto noticed that she had a faint blush when she looked at his lower region. "I see... Meet me in the tower in thirty minutes... That should be enough time to get a new attire... But for now, keep your true identity a secret. I don't want Ibiki questioning you about what you did to the 'real' Naruto, alright?" She asked sternly,

"O-of course! I won't tell anyone!" Naruto said while stuttering nervously. "Good." She said simply while turning away, walking back to whatever she was doing before. _'Do I really look that much different to where not even Tsunade knew who I was?' _Naruto pondered. Naruto then turned and walked to where he had originally intended to go to, which was also conveniently the only store that did not overly price whatever he bought. It had a sign on the door that read:

_Ninja-Only!_

Another reason why Naruto loved buying from this store was because one of his friends worked there.

"Hey Tenten!" Naruto called out, forgetting his voice sounded much deeper now. The girl at the counter directed her attention from a kunai she was twirling in her fingers and looked Naruto up and down a bit, "I would ask how you know my name... But we don't need to play a silly name game, do we?" She said with the same tone of voice the other girl had used before.

"Err... Look Tenten, I'm not here for that. I need a new attire..." Naruto then gestured to himself, "My old one kinda shrunk on me..." Naruto finished.

She fake pouted, "Aww... Alright..." Tenten then looked at him for a bit, "You know? You look like alot like someone I know..." She said, staring intently at him, "Are you in any way related to someone named Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah! That's becuase I am Naru-" Naruto then remembered what Tsunade had said, "to's brother! Yes, that's it!" Naruto continued, mentally patting himself on the back for such a good excuse. She looked at him questionably, "Really? Naruto never told me he had a brother..." She thought aloud.

_'Shit. Think Naruto! Think!' _A light-bulb went off in Naruto's head. "Well, that's because he doesn't know I'm his brother. You see, he thinks I'm a more of a father-like figure. I come by some times and bring him food and talk to him. I fear if I told him I was his brother all along, he would get mad at me and hate me for not being there for him every day." Naruto explained. She seemed to believe this, "I guess that makes sense. But still, why didn't he tell me about you?" Naruto thought for a few moments. "Well, it's because I have a lot of enemies in fire country. If Naruto just started shouting my name out everywhere, they would eventually catch on that I'm in Konoha." Naruto explained. She just nodded her head in understanding, "So, what kind of outfit are you looking for?" She asked him.

"Hmmm. It has to be black, maybe with a dark red mixed in there somewhere. It needs pockets to hold my items... And I need something with no sleeves, so as not to restrict my movement." Naruto said without thinking. _'Daaamn, Naruto! That sounded badass!' _Naruto thought, . Tenten had listened to every word that he had said. She sat there and thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers, "I think I may have something for you! Right this way..." She said while leading him to a rather dark-looking area of the store.

"This is where we all of our 'Special' items. These items usually have some sort of ability or something along those lines with them." She dug around the clothes for a bit before she pulled out a pair of pitch black boots. "Boots? What could be so special about that?" Naruto asked.

She smirked, "Let me show you." She then threw the boots at Naruto, which he caught on instinct, "Put these on and I'll be back with something in a second, alright?" Naruto nodded his head before she went off to grab whatever it is she was going to get. Naruto slipped on the boots before he tied the laces on them. It was right after he had finished tying the second one that she came out with a _very_ big and heavy looking hammer.

"Now, don't panic, but I'm going to hit your foot with this hammer, alright?" She asked, while simultaneously warning him. Naruto gulped nervously before he nodded his head. She brought the hammer down, and hit Naruto in the foot with it. But to his surprise, the material on the boot held the hammer back, protecting Naruto from having a nasty injury to his foot.

Tenten brought the hammer back up, before she went and put the hammer back. Naruto just stood there, dumbfounded and with his jaw on the floor the whole time. "Well?" Tenten asked, with Naruto not even realizing she had come back. "How much?" He asked still in his stupor. She just giggled, "How about we wait until we get the whole outfit taken care of?" She asked. "Yeah, that's fine. Where to next?" Naruto asked.

Tenten led him to another part of the store, leaving the darker area of it. She pulled out a black form-fitting long sleeved shirt with red tribal spirals all over it and handed it to him. "You won't even know you are wearing this shirt when you put it on." She said simply. He noticed that this one felt softer, was a lot lighter, and was much smooth than the shirt he was currently wearing. She continued on to the area with pants, and pulled out a pair of worn-looking dark grey combats.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked him. Naruto thought for a second, "Well, I might need some gloves with protective plating on the back of them... And maybe a new headband. Then I think that would be it..." She nodded, "Well, we have some pairs of gloves, but we will have to custom make the headband. What color do you want?" She asked him. "Maybe... Black with red tiger stripes? Yeah, that sounds good." He confirmed. She nodded again, mentally noting the color and directed him to the glove section.

"Well, here are our choice of gloves." She stated. Naruto searched intently in the gloves, before he found a pair that looked as if nobody had touched it in years. They were red, finger-less gloves that had spiked knuckles on the end of it. They had black finger-grips on the under-side of them, too. "How about these?" Naruto asked while trying them on to see if they would fit. "Sure thing. They would go great with your shirt." Tenten noted.

"Will these work?" She asked, wanting to know his opinion. "Yeah sure, those look great!" Naruto replied. She led him back to the counter, "That will be 5403 ryo, please." She said, totaling up the cost. "Are you sure? That seems a little under priced to me..." Naruto said honestly. "Well, I'm giving you a discount for being there for Naruto... He needs a father figure in his life more than anyone..." She said sadly. "Oh, and because you really need those clothes... Because those," She pointed to his pants, "Aren't going to cut it." Naruto blushed slightly in embarrassment before he pulled out his wallet, which came seemingly out of nowhere, and gave her the correct amount of money.

"Thank you! I hope to see you again..." Tenten said, being slightly suggestive. Naruto proceeded to walk to the exit. "Wait! You never told me your name. What is it?" She asked curiously. _'Shit! Why didn't I think this far ahead?! Did I just expect them to call me nothing! Dammit! Alright Naruto, think... think... Oh, that might just work!' _Naruto thought while Tenten just stood patiently and waited. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you my name. It's not personal it's just...I don't want to talk about it... Just call me Fox." Naruto said in a emotionless voice. She looked at Naruto sadly.

_'FUCKING NAILED IT!' _Naruto mentally screamed, while keeping up his emotionless facade on the outside. "Alright, I didn't mean to bring up any bad times..." Tenten said sorrily. "It's fine... There's no way you could have known, right?" Naruto said, making sure he sounded slightly depressed.

"You know... I can make it up to you..." She said in a sultry tone. _'Dammit. I went too far didn't I?' _Naruto thought while slowly backing up. "Um... Sorry I can't because I have to..." Naruto started, "Have to what? I'm sure you've got a little bit of time on you hands..." She said lustfully. Naruto suddenly remembered where he had to be in five minutes. "I have to meet with the Hokage in five minutes... If you want to explain to lady Tsunade why I'm late... With that wrath of hers..." Naruto said, hoping she would back off.

Thankfully for him, she did. "Meet with the Hokage? You must be really important to her then... Are you two... You know... Seeing each other?" She asked curiously. "No! Nonononono! We are just close friends. I'm single as of right now." Naruto regretted saying that immediately. Seriously, you should have seen the look on Tenten's face when he said he was single.

"You're single now, are you? Well, I think I can fix that..." She said _very_ suggestively. "M-maybe later... Right now I have to go meet up with Tsunade, bye!" Naruto said quickly before he immediately shunshinned out of the room. "Dammit Fox! You will be mine! But for now, I should tell the others about him!" She said, squealing at the thought of 'Fox'.

Naruto appeared in the Hokage Tower, "Whew... Thank Kami I made it out of that alive..." Naruto then turned to so he was facing Shizune's desk, who's occupant was currently staring at him intently.

"Hey! I'm here to see Tsunade in... 2 minutes I think?" Naruto guessed. She just simply nodded, "Yes... You can go in now. She is expecting you..." Shizune said with a slight blush. Naruto, who was now getting used to people blushing at his looks, just shrugged it off before he walked into Tsunade's office. Naruto closed the door behind him before turning to Tsunade, "Hey Tsunade! What did you call me in for?" Naruto asked. She did some signals, and Naruto saw some ANBU leave the room, one having long purple hair. After they left, she put a silencing barrier on the door.

"Okay. Now we can talk freely, Naruto. Explain to me everything that happened from last night to right now." She demanded. Naruto then explained in great detail what had happened, all the way from him praying, him waking up, him getting sexually harassed, getting saved by her, buying a new attire, and getting sexually harassed again.

"- And then I shunshinned here... Well, that's about it!" Naruto finished. Tsunade sat at her desk and rubbed her temples, "Well, it appears Kami herself has shown you sympathy, Naruto." She said, still rubbing her temples, "Not only that, but she transformed you to be extremely strong and sexy!" She finished before she pulled out a saki bottle from her desk and chugged half of it.

"So, what does this all mean, Tsunade?" Naruto asked. Tsunade just shook her head, "I don't know Naruto, but something in my gut is telling me that we need to keep this on a low-profile. You are going to keep using that name you said earlier, Fox I think, and I am going to give you and ANBU qualification test to see what exactly changed when it comes to your abilities." She said.

Naruto smirked, "All right! Let's see how awesome I am with this new body!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade smirked and nodded, before she removed the silencing seal and led Naruto down to the ANBU training facility.

* * *

**_Well, you know the deal by now._**

**_Review and all that good stuff._**

**_See you all next chapter! (Hopefully)_**

**_-WB_**


	2. Eyes of Legend

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of my newest fic!  
**

**I promise I will get to my other story soon, but I just couldn't write for my other one without writing one for this one first.  
**

**So, enough talk. Let's start this chapter up!**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Well, one would say Naruto passed all the ANBU qualifications.

_Another_ would say he passed every single test with ease.

_Yet another_ would say he is the newest ANBU recruit.. Naruto went in to see how good his abilities were, and came out as a fucking ANBU.

After Naruto recovered from the shock of being told he was now a part of the ANBU group, he received his tattoo and had requested that his ANBU armor be designed like his current clothing. They accepted his request, and got to it. The speed at which they made the armor was incredible to Naruto, they literally made his armor in ten minutes flat.

They handed him his custom made armor, which looked very similar to his shirt, being black with red tiger stripes instead of tribal. The armor was not like a vest, it was more like a thick plating that covered his torso and his forearms. He also had some of the plating on his upper legs. He didn't have any on his lower legs, as his boots had that particular area covered.

He had also requested a special mask to be made for him. He had requested his mask to be black with blue markings, so as to contrast with his armor. When they asked him what animal he wanted, he just simply said his alter ego's name. They understood this and went to make his mask.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto received his mask, and when he looked at it he felt... Intrigued. On the mask, was the clear markings of what looked to be a fox. The whiskers, snout, and ears were all blue. However, on the bottom there was a red flame covering up a portion of the mask.

When Naruto asked, they simply told him that it was a test for a sort of intimidation factor. He understood this, and put the mask on his face. He wanted to see if the armor fit him and if he like the way it looked on him. Naruto stripped down to his boxers, and put the armor onto him.

After he put the mask on his face, he looked around the room and saw a purple haired ANBU looking at him intently. Naruto walked over to her, and started a conversation with her, "Hey, what's up?" Naruto said coolly. She just looked down, before she suddenly vanished from sight quickly.

"Well, that takes was strange... Now... What can I do around here?" Naruto asked himself. "Well, I could just hone down my skills for a while... Yeah that sounds great..." Naruto did exactly this for about two hours.

At about the two hour mark, a leaf nin suddenly ran through the doors.

"H-help! There is trouble at the gate!" Naruto quit everything and went up to the man, downing his full ANBU armor, including the mask. "What are we up against?" Naruto asked in a cold voice, other ANBU appearing behind him.

"They are at least S-rank ninja! They are wearing these strange black cloaks with-"

"-Red clouds? Yeah, we should probably get over there now. " Naruto said, completing the man's sentence. "Alright, let's kick some Akatsuki ass!" Naruto shouted. Shortly after he said this, they all shunshinned to the gates.

What they saw made Naruto's heart stop. Itachi and Kisame were standing at the gates,

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" Naruto asked, although it was more of a demand. "We are looking for the nine-tail holder. If you could be so nice as to hand him over to us, we will leave without any trouble." Itachi said nonchalantly.

Naruto growled, "Like hell were just going to hand him over to you!" Naruto shouted in anger.

Itachi looked at Naruto sadly, "Remember, I gave you a choice..." He spoke. Soon after he vanished from sight.

He reappeared on Naruto's right side, throwing a high kick at Naruto. He ducked the kick, and aimed for a leg sweep. Itachi jumped up into the air, and when Naruto was about to go after him, he had a feeling in his head to dive to the left.

He did so, following his instinct, and looked back at where he previously was. He saw a crater in the ground with a sword stuck into it. Naruto capsized on this moment, and started a series of handseals

_**"Fūton:**_** Daitopp****a!"** Naruto shouted before a huge gust of wind came forth from him.

Kisame was hit dead on by the attack. He flew back several feet before he finally came to a tumbling stop. Itachi rushed in to Naruto to attack him, but was met with something that made him freeze in his tracks. "N-no it can't be!" Itachi said aloud.

Naruto just stared at him confusedly, before he charged at Itachi. However, before he could reach him, Itachi vanished from sight.

Itachi suddenly appeared behind Kisame, who had just recovered. He also managed to grab his sword sometime during all this, too.

"Kisame! We need to leave NOW! New circumstances have appeared, and right now this enemy overpowers both of us by far!" Itachi shouted.

Kisame just looked at him with a confused expression. Itachi almost facepalmed at him for not seeing it. "Look Kisame! Can you see his eyes through that mask!? Those eyes are legend! They have been told of before, but everyone assumed it was a myth! We need to leave NOW!" Itachi explained. Kisame nodded his head, before Itachi just grabbed his arm and shunshinned away.

"Dammit! They got away!" Naruto said through gritted teeth, also letting out a growl at the end.

Naruto then paused, _'Wait, what would my eyes be doing that would cause them to run away like that?' _He thought. Soon afterward, almost all of the ninja populace appeared ready to aid Naruto, only to find that they had left the village.

One of the ninja that had appeared was none other than Kakashi Hatake. Said man walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "Good job ANBU-san! You managed to get two S-ranked ninja to retreat! I think this calls fo-" Kakashi stopped his sentence short when Naruto turned to look at him.

"What?" Naruto asked, wanting to know what was wrong with his eyes, with Kakashi not recognizing who the person was due to his voice change. "N-no way... It's not possible that was just legend! No, those eyes can't be fake... It has to be..." Kakashi said in dibelief.

_"__Sakuryaku no me..." _Kakashi said softly.

Naruto heard a few gasps, and hurt a few whispers saying things like "It can't be!" and "No way!"

"What? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked curiously. Kakashi just stared at him in obvious dibelief. "Fox-san, right now you have an _extremely _rare doujutsu activated, called _Sakuryaku no me_, or as most know it... The Eye of Trickery. There have only been few recorded to have this doujutsu... It has many effects, which you should probably research... This could be very useful..." Kakashi said, trailing off.

"Really? Man, that's awesome. I guess I will have to read up on this 'Eye of Trickery' thing. But first, how do I turn it off?" Naruto half stated half asked.

Kakashi just blinked and looked at him, "Uhhh... You should feel a little bit of chakra behind your eyes. Just take the chakra away from that location..." Kakashi said simple

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Kakashi. I guess I'll catch all you guys later." Naruto said, waving goodbye as he shunshinned away, leaving a lot of people confused on how he had handled that so calmly, without getting extremely excited.

Naruto on the other hand, was just too tired to really think about the reality of what just happened. He had exhausted himself with the training and the fight. Naruto shunshinned into his room, quickly stripping down to his boxers. He collapsed on the bed, and in an instant was out like a light.

Word about the mysterious new ANBU's doujutsu spread throughout Konoha quickly. Pretty much everybody knew about it, but they didn't have any idea who the ANBU was. There was also a minor discussion on Naruto's location, but Tsunade took care of that situation. We now currently go to Naruto's location, which is him on top the roof of his apartment complex. He was also in his regular attire. Why not his ANBU armor? Well, that's simple. He only works during the night shift or an emergency.

Now, back to Naruto.

"Ahhh! What a beautiful day!" Naruto said, still not used to his deep, exotic voice. Naruto then jumped from rooftop to rooftop for a while before he arrived at the middle of town. Naruto jumped off the rooftop, and landed in the middle of the square coolly.

Little did Naruto know, that this was not a good day to be in the town square. A blur of purple and tan suddenly smashed into Naruto, knocking him to the ground.

"Oof!" Naruto called out, having the wind knocked out of him. Naruto vision was a little bit fuzzy, so he couldn't see exactly who he was talking to. "Wow. What a thing to run into on a day like this..." The blur then grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him off the ground and onto his feet. She suddenly took some blood from Naruto that appeared from a scrape on his face.

The blurriness in Naruto's eyes faded away at this point, revealing to him a girl in a tan trench coat and purple, pineapple shaped hair. She then licked the blood off of her finger. "Hmmm... You taste oddly familiar..." She thought aloud.

_'Fuck. My. Life.' _Naruto thought, cursing his luck. _'It just had to be Anko that ran into me...'_

"But I bet there is something much better tasting you could give me..." She said seductively.

_'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCK' _Naruto thought. Naruto then took the hands that were on his collar off of him. "Y-yeah, sorry... But I have things to do today..." Naruto said, slowly backing away.

"Maybe you could add me to that list..." She said as she put her hand back on Naruto, sliding from his torso to his lower body.

Naruto quickly backed away, "Umm... Is no an option?" Naruto said while backing up even further.

She just smiled evilly, "Hell no." She said as she got closer to him.

_'Shit! What do I do now?! It's not like I can just run away from her, she is a special jonin! I DON__'T WANT MY FIRST TO BE LIKE THIS! NOOOOOO!' _Naruto thought as she reached him, pulling as his shirt, which made him bend over slightly.

"We are gonna fuck so hard, that you'll be sore for a month." She whispered sexily in his ear.

Naruto was now petrified, first because she could most likely overpower him. Two, because she was most likely not kidding when she said that.

And three, because he was actually about to take her up on the offer.

_'Well, she doesn't seem all that bad. She's a bit crazy and spontaneous, but that just seems to start interesting things. Also, she is hot and has a great body... Wait, what the hell Naruto?! Are you checking her out?! Holy Santa Claus shit I am! And I like it!_

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by someone that he could not mistake for any other.

A girl with bubblegum pink hair had pulled the purple-haired kunoichi off of him.

"That's no way to get the new arrival accustom to our town!" The girl with pink hair said, as she berated Anko for her actions.

The girl with pink hair then turned to Naruto, "I'm sorry about all of that, my name is Sakura Haruno..." She said as she extended her hand to greet him.

Naruto, strangely had no affection for Sakura. Normally, he would be all over her, asking her for dates and whatnot, but right now he didn't really want anything to do with the annoying Sasuke fanatic.

Naruto, being polite as he is, extended his hand outwards to her and shook her hand gingerly. "Nice to meet you. My name is Fox..."

She released his hand, before she moved her arm in a rolling motion, "Fox... Who?" She asked.

Naruto then pretended to be really sad and shut off from her, "I don't want to talk about my last name... The very thought I came from that family disgusts me..." Naruto said in a dark sounding voice.

Sakura then took on a face of sadness, "Oh... I'm sorry, I had no idea that-"

"It's fine, don't strain yourself over it. Now, I have things I need to do today an-"

"Hey Anko, I was just wondering if yo-" The voice stated before it stopped.

Naruto turned and was met with THE Ice Queen of Konoha. The same person was now ogling at Naruto's body.

Naruto just mentally sighed, _'Does anyone ELSE want to join in on the 'Check Out Fox' bandwagon?' _Naruto thought.

Apparently, three more people heard it, because now, three very familiar people had arrived.

"Shit." Naruto muttered, clearly audible to everyone, as they turned and looked at the newcomers.

They were, of course, the three unnamed girls that were sexually harassing him the other day.

"He~llo Foxy-kun! That's right, I know your name now! Word about you has spread fast, hasn't it?" The brunette said in a playful tone.

"I really wish it hadn't..." Naruto said silently under his breath. Luckily, or unluckily, she didn't hear him.

"Didn't you miss us? It would make us really sad if you didn't... After all, you made us VERY lonely... Even to the point where I went to the store, and bought the biggest cucumber that I could find. After that, I took it home and shoved it directly into my a-"

"I don't want to hear the details." Naruto said, putting his hand in a form of stopping her rather disturbing story.

She giggled before she grabbed his hand and interlaced it with his hand, "Oh? Are you saying you would rather have a live demonstration of what I did?" She then let go of his hand, before she turned away from him, pushing her behind out far. "Well, the first thing I did was shove it really far in there..." She said, pointing to her bottom and then shaking her ass in his direction.

Naruto immediately closed his eyes and turned his head, while also flailing his arms, "NO! KAMI NO! I DO NOT NEED A DEMONSTRATION!" Naruto shouted, his cheeks getting slightly red.

She pouted, and was about to say something when the forgotten witnesses of the scene butted in.

"Ummm... I think it's about time you leave. Fox is already MINE." Anko said, gesturing to herself.

"Yeah right. Like he would even consider date a snake bitch like YOU!" She spat back. Anko looked hurt for a bit, but before she retorted back, Naruto cut in.

"Actually, I AM considering on dating her. So right now, you sound pretty stupid." Naruto said calmly. This received multiple shocked glances, and a very sexy look from Anko.

"Hmph. Whatever." The girl said before she stomped off with the rest off her crew.

They all watched them walk away, before Anko spoke,

"Did you mean that?" She asked, for the first time ever, seriously. Naruto just smiled sexily at her.

"Hell yeah I did. Do you want to go somewhere somewhere tomorrow at six?" Naruto asked.

She smiled sexily right back at him, "How about I take you to someplace you've never been?" She asked, while walking to him with a sway in her hips.

Naruto smiled, before he put his hand to his chin as if he were thinking, "I don't know... What if this place is dangerous? What if there are enemy nin walking around everywhere?" Naruto said, while pretending to think.

Her smile turned into a sly grin, "Sex. We are going to have extremely hot sex at my house." She deadpanned.

_'Dammit! She beat me at my own game... Wait, I have something that just might work...' _Naruto thought.

"Yep. I'm gonna fuck your goddamn brains out." Naruto said in the most serious voice he could manage. Anko's face, along with everyone else's, dropped to the floor.

"HA! I WIN!" Naruto shouted, which caused Anko to curse, although she had a noticeable blush on her face as she did so.

"But anyway, would you like to go on a that date tomorrow?" Naruto asked, all joking aside. She nodded her head, "Of course I'll go."

"Alright, I guess I'll go train or something now, see ya!" Naruto said, as he began to walk off.

"Wait! Fox, could I go on the date with you and Anko? I would really like to go too..." Kurenai asked, "Hey! I want to go too!" Sakura complained.

"Now now, ladies. Let's settle this without a dispute. Kurenai asked nicely, so I will let her go on the date too..." Naruto then pointed to Sakura, "But you will have to wait. I know I am awesome and all, but having three women on one date is kind of a hard task, ya know?" Naruto said to the pink haired kunoichi. She nodded he head in understanding.

"Good. Now that that's all settled, I am going to train." Naruto said as he began to walk off yet again.

"Hold up!" Anko called out, "Can we watch you train, Fox?" Anko suggestively asked.

Naruto just groaned in response, before he nodded his head slowly. All three of the girls squealed with excitement, before they followed Fox to his training location.

~~Time Skip To The Training Area~~

Naruto had arrived at a very beautiful clearing that was hidden inside a dense part of the forest.

"Wow, this is... Beautiful..." Kurenai said, taking in her surroundings.

Naruto just nodded his head, before he began doing his stretches.

"So Fox... I heard from a few people that you are actually Naruto's brother..." Sakura said inquisitively.

Naruto stopped doing his stretches, and looked directly at her, "Is there a problem with that?" Naruto asked, with some anger in his voice.

Sakura quickly shook his head no, but Naruto apparently didn't see it, "Because from what he tells me, you treat him even less then you treat dirt. I have heard of all the things that he has done for you, and the things he has promised you, but what have you done for him?" Naruto snapped.

Sakura looked hurt for a couple of minutes before she tried to sputter something out, "B-but... H-he, I mean I-I... I..." She then suddenly burst into tears and ran off.

Naruto instantly felt bad for what he did. _'Why did I snap at her like that? I-I didn't want to hurt her...' _Naruto thought sadly. Kurenai seemed to sense his regret, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Fox... It's normal for an older brother to be defensive of their sibling... When you see her later, tell her you didn't mean to snap like that. She's a smart girl, she will understand." Kurenai explained.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, "Y-yeah... I guess so... " Naruto said as he got back to his stretches.

After he did that, he took off his shirt. He heard some panting, and looked over to see Anko and Kurenai practically drooling over his body.

Naruto just ignored there stares and rolled his eyes, before he flexed his arm at them jokingly, as if he were a body builder or something.

After he did this, they both looked at him _very _confusedly, and Naruto almost instantly knew why.

_'SHIT! THE ANBU TATTOO!'_ Naruto immediately covered it up, but it was too late.

"Fox, when did you become an ANBU?" Anko asked curiously, before Kurenai suddenly gasped.

"Y-you! You are the ANBU from last night, the one with the legendary doujutsu, aren't you?!" She said accusingly. Naruto began to sweat profusely.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto said, trying to lie.

Kurenai camed up to him and got directly in his face, "Don't give me that! It all makes sense now! I mean, who else would have a fox for a mask other than a person with the name 'Fox'?" Naruto just sighed after Kurenai poked holes in his lie.

"Alright fine! I am! But please, just don't tell anyone, firstly, because I need to keep my identity a secret while I'm an ANBU, and second, because I don't want the town swarming me." Naruto said pleadingly.

"Alright, we won't. But you have to do something for us first..." She said in a seductive voice.

Naruto began to sweat a little more, "A-and what would that be?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Kurenai just rolled her eyes before she laughed, "Relax, I was just kidding. Can you show us the eye thing? I didn't get a chance to see it last night..."

Naruto just nodded, before he pushed some chakra into his eyes and opened them.

Now, if Naruto would have done his homework on Sakuryaku no me, he would have known he should _not_ have looked Kurenai in the eyes with it activated.

It turns out, that the 'Eye of Trickery' has a nasty effect on women, as it tends to make them _extremely _horny.

So, when Naruto saw Kurenai's eyes sort of glaze over, he had no idea what was going on.

"Hey! I want to see them too! I never got to see th-..." She stopped and paused mid-sentence when Naruto looked her in the eyes, and she looked back into his.

He saw her eyes glaze over too, and now he was very confused. They both started to pant with heavily red cheeks.

Naruto just looked confusedly at both, "What's wrong? Something on my face?" Naruto said while rubbing his face with his hands to get any substance off of it.

They both then started to advance toward Naruto's position, "Umm... Ladies? You alright?" Naruto asked worriedly.

It was at this moment when Naruto realized the look in their eyes. It was a look of pure, unrestrained _lust_.

"Oh. Shit." Naruto managed to say before they descended upon him

* * *

**And so ends the second chapter!  
**

**Will Naruto be able to slip his way out of this one? Or will the two kunoichis finally have their way with our favorite blonde ninja? Stay tuned and find out!**

**... Damn that sounded cheesy.**

**But anyway, write a review and tell me what you think so far! **

**As always, it's been a pleasure,**

**-WB**


End file.
